This is the eighth year of anatomical studies of the face, pharynx and cranium of the human fetus at term. The Cranium of the Newborn Human: An Atlas Tomographic and Anatomic Sections under the authorship of Robert Pierce, Michael Mainen and James Bosma is pending publication by the Government Printing Office in September, 1977. A general anatomy book, The Head of the Human Infant, is in preparation of text matching the completed illustrations. Portions of the book are now in critical review. An international Symposium on Development of the Basicranium was held June 23-25, 1975. The volume is pending publication by the Government Printing Office, in December, 1977. In a collaborative contract project, Dr. Bryce Munger is in the fourth year of study of development of oral mucosal sensory receptors in the rhesus. Standard site samples from caesarean fetuses, neonates and postnates are examined histologically by light and electron microscopy. Journal publications of this project continue to appear.